Secret Haus 2
Secret Haus - Season Two starts on Friday 4 December 2015 and is planned to end on Friday 4 March 2016 and is hosted by Kalinda Roberts and Secret Haus 1's winner : Féderico Pérez. Housemates Alexandra * Alexandra Van Brugen is 27 years old. She works as an actress and is married to Oliver, with who she shares a secret in the House. Angélique * Angélique Difental is 24 years old. She works as a porn actor and it's part of her secret. She is also Roméo's boyfriend. Arturo * Arturo Kiesko is 18 years old. He is a student and shares a secret with his boyfriend : Marcelo, to be a couple. Candice * Candice Bardani is 25 years old. She is a writer, and is a transgender. This is her secret in the house. Chloé * Chloé Marsault is 30. She works as a teacher and her secret is to be pregnant as she truly is. Elisabeth * Elisabeth Neiner is 20 years old. She has no secret, which somehow is wrong. Francesca * Francesca Taupini is 30 years old. She is Karim's and Judy's best friend and it's her secret. Jenny * Jenny Viapa is 23 years old. She's a student in medicine and her secret is to be Master of Nominations. Each week, she will have to directly nominate the contestant of her choice, but still with following the rules of male nominations / female nominations. Judy * Judy Lopez is 32 years old. She works as a journalist and is Francesca's and Karim's best friend, which is her secret. Karim * Karim Ribeco is 30 years old. He works as a journalist and is Judy's and Francesca's best friend which is his secret. Lucas * Lucas Alvez is 24 years old. He's an administrative agent. His secret is to have been kidnapped when he was a baby. Léo * Léo Sho is 19 years old. He's a student and a mid-time model, his secret is to have fear of spiders. Marcelo * Marcelo Fernandez is 19 years old. He is a student, and wanted to participate to Secret Haus to change mentalities about LGBT people, his secret is to be in couple with Arturo, who's his boyfriend since a year. Oliver * Oliver Van Brugen is 27 years old. He works as a model and is married to Alexandra. It's his secret in the House. Olivia * Olivia Laudilt is 34. She is an ex-prostitute and is now a prison warder, her secret is that she was raped at 19 (years old). Roméo * Roméo Nartionic is 29 years old. He works as a porn actor and it's part of his secret. He is also Angélique's boyfriend. Vivien * Vivien Dupont is 23 years old. He is a student and his secret is to be color blind. Weekly Summary Secrets - We are a couple (Alexandra & Oliver) ''- Day 13 '''by '''Jenny.'' - We are a couple (Arturo & Marcelo) - We are best friends (Francesca, Judy & Karim) - We are porn actors (Angélique & Roméo)'' - Day 13 '''by '''Marcelo.'' - I am master of nominations (Jenny) - I've been kidnapped when I was a baby (Lucas) - I've been raped (Olivia) - I have no secret (Elisabeth) - I'm a transgender (Candice) ''- Day 2 by Roméo.'' - I'm color blind (Vivien) ''- Day 5 by Jenny.'' - I've fear of spiders (Léo) - I'm pregnant (Chloé)'' - Day 11 '''by '''Léo.'' Nominations Nominations : Results Category:Template documentation